Letter - From the Lost Days
Letter - From the Lost Days (Carta - De Los Días Perdidos) es una canción del juego Silent Hill 3. La canción es la pista número 12 del disco Silent Hill 3 Original Soundtracks. Fue compuesta por Akira Yamaoka y cantada por Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. La canción se puede interpretar como los pensamientos y sentimientos de Alessa Gillespie hacia su futura yo (Heather). En el juego, la canción suena durante el viaje en coche de Heather Mason y Douglas Cartland hacia Silent Hill. En la [[Silent Hill (película)|película de Silent Hill]], la canción suena en la radio del coche de Rose Da Silva en su camino hacia Silent Hill. Letra A letter to my future self "Am I still happy?" I began Have I grown up pretty? Is Daddy still a good man? Am I still friends with Coleen? I'm sure that I'm still laughing Aren't I? Aren't I? Hey there to my future self If you forget how to smile I have this to tell you Remember it once in a while Ten years ago your past self Prayed for your happiness Please don't lose hope Oh, oh what a pair, me and you Put here to feel joy, not be blue Sad times and bad times, see them through Soon we will know if it's for real What we both feel Though I can't know for sure how things worked out for us No matter how hard it gets you have to realize We weren't put on this earth to suffer, and cry We were made for being happy, so be happy For me... for you... please... Oh, oh what a pair, me and you Put here to feel joy, not be blue Sad times and bad times, see them through Soon we will know if it's for real What we both feel We were put here on this earth, put here to feel joy We were put here on this earth, put here to feel joy We were put here on this earth, put here to feel joy We were put here on this earth, put here to feel joy Traducción Una carta a mi futura yo "¿Soy todavía feliz?", así comencé ¿He crecido bastante? ¿Papá sigue siendo un buen hombre? ¿Aún soy amiga de Coleen? Estoy segura de que aún me sigo riendo ¿No es así?, ¿no es así? Hola a mi futura yo Si te has olvidado de cómo sonreír Tengo que decirte esto Recuérdalo de vez en cuando Diez años atrás tu yo del pasado Rezó por tu felicidad Por favor, no pierdas las esperanzas Oh, oh vaya par, tú y yo Puestas aquí para sentir alegría, no estar tristes Momentos tristes y malos, se llevan a cabo Pronto sabremos si es real Lo que ambas sentimos Aunque no sé con seguridad cómo las cosas funcionaron para nosotras No importa lo difícil que se te haga para darte cuenta No fuimos puestas en esta tierra para sufrir, y llorar Fuimos hechas para ser felices, así que sé feliz Por mí... por ti... por favor... Oh, oh vaya par, tú y yo Puestas aquí para sentir alegría, no estar tristes Momentos tristes y malos, se llevan a cabo Pronto sabremos si es real Lo que ambas sentimos Fuimos puestas en esta tierra, puestas para sentir alegría Fuimos puestas en esta tierra, puestas para sentir alegría Fuimos puestas en esta tierra, puestas para sentir alegría Fuimos puestas en esta tierra, puestas para sentir alegría Curiosidades *La canción fue cantada por Mary Elizabeth McGlynn bajo el seudónimo de "Melissa Williamson". *No hay mención de ningún Coleen en ningún juego de Silent Hill. Se puede suponer que ella era amiga de Alessa. Otro dato curioso sobre esto es que el personaje del conserje en la película que se supone abusa de Alessa se llama "Colin" o eso se infiere mirando el nombre en su uniforme. *Es posible que la parte que menciona "¿is dad still a good man?" represente los sentimientos de Cherryl Mason hacia Heather Mason pues Harry Mason demostro durante el primer Silent Hill el amor y la posible vision que tenia su hija de el. en:Letter - From the Lost Days Categoría:Música Categoría:Música vocal Categoría:Pistas de Silent Hill 3 Original Soundtracks Categoría:Pistas de Silent Hill (película) Categoría:Pistas de Silent Hill 3 Special Mini Sound Track